lay at her feet
by neverephemeral
Summary: To say she was uncomfortable was an understatement. Sigrid had felt as though she were on display, and in a way she was. The only thing that kept her from collapsing, was Fili's fingers intertwined with hers.


_**It's on the short side. Please enjoy! (:**_

* * *

**T**o say she was uncomfortable was an understatement. Sigrid had felt as though she were on display, and in a way she was. The only thing that kept her from collapsing, was Fili's fingers intertwined with hers. Though her coronation was originally planned for a week after her wedding, it ended up being a whole month later because her brother had fallen ill and her husband, _not surprisingly,_ had injured himself during training with Kili.

_If you didn't want me to become crown princess, you should have just said so, _Sigrid teased her husband as she sat beside him on the bed, taking care of his injury to his right shin. _This will scar, I'm afraid._

Fili snorted, _wom__e__n love scars, don't they? _He wiggled his eyebrows and shot her a wink; wincing as Sigrid hit a sore spot while she cleaned his cut. _Besides, I do want you to be crown princess. I just don't enjoy the crowd, so I thought, perhaps if I get injured, Uncle would reconsider the ceremony afterwords._

_ Being heir apparent to the throne means that crowds are apart of life, my dear husband, _Sigrid sighed, not enjoying the thought of once again being crowded and gawked at but all the same; this was her life now, this was _his _life now.

_You've been spending too much time with Balin, _Fili said.

Sigrid laughed and shook her head, she looked up at him, _at least, I'll have you by my side so that I don't feel completely awkward._

Fili smiled and reached down, placing his hand over hers, _always._

So, after some discussion between Thorin and Oin, invitations were sent out across Middle Earth for June 19th; with a warning from both Dis and Thorin that he and Kili best behave themselves while Dis and Balin set out to prepare Sigrid.

When the day of her coronation had finally arrived, Sigrid was actually happy that she now lived underneath the mountain. That day was particularly warm and uncomfortable, while underneath the mountain; where the coronation would take place and everyone would be, was cool and refreshing.

_Only your wife would have her coronation on a usual warm summer day, _Kili said, making sure to fan himself with his hand as he stood beside Fili and Sigrid on the balcony that was above the front gates as they watched the guests arrive. _I can only imagine how the birth of your child pan out!_

Sigrid hadn't dared to look at Fili, feeling her cheeks flush, she didn't want to see what his reaction was. They had only been married a month, not even, and she knew that the topic of children were going to come up soon. Fili wanted children and Sigrid couldn't wait to be a mother but she was only nineteen, although that wouldn't make a difference.

Just had Thorin needed heirs, so did Fili.

* * *

Sigrid wore a dark blue dress that made her body ache from the weight of it and had her constantly tripping unless she lifted up the front part of the skirt; she of course, didn't miss the amused smirks coming not only from Kili and Bain but from most of Thorin's company, including her husband and Gandalf. Thorin had led the ceremony but it was Fili who placed the coronet; personally made by Fili for her, upon her head. It was silver and carved into the sides, were vines while at the front sat a dark blue diamond at the center. Sigrid had been most happy and surprised when Fili presented her with the coronet the night before, wanting her opinion on it and telling her that he had been working on it for some time now. She loved the coronet and had told him as much; it wasn't ostentatious and was just royal enough for her.

_Fili truly did know her._

Thorin sat upon his throne, his crown upon his head while to his left sat Fili, his coronet upon his head with Sigrid sitting upon her own throne on her husband's side; their clasped hands settled on the arm of her throne, his thumb rubbing over the top of her knuckles. To Thorin's other side sat Kili, his focus on a certain red haired elf with his mother sitting on his other side.

"Your highness," Lord Elrond stood in front of Sigrid, giving her a polite bow and a quiet smile, "you look radiant as always."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Sigrid smiled, having enjoyed his company during her wedding feast and found his presence quite relaxing. "I am glad that you were able to make it. Your journey from Rivendell went well, I'm assuming?"

Elrond smiled, "indeed it did."

As Elrond moved along, Sigrid looked over at Fili and found him to be beaming; a proud smile upon his face and his blue eyes shining.

"What?" she asked.

"You're a natural," Fili answered, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

Sigrid shook her head, "it was Elrond. Anyone can talk to him."

More people came and offered Sigrid their respects as crown princess, including Dain, Thorin's cousin, who joyfully pulled her into a fierce hug, lifting her from her throne. She had a flashback to when he did the same during her wedding feast; pulled her right up from her seat without spilling an ounce of his brew from his mug.

_Still working on growing some hair, I see lass, _Dain teased.

_Of course, _Sigrid smiled.

_Dain, stop harassing the poor girl, _Dis called down to him while Kili and Fili laughed and Thorin's eyes shined with mirth.

Bilbo had given her a book of beautiful arrangements of pressed flowers; he and Gandalf would be heading back to the Shire and Sigrid was saddened by the fact.

Sigrid had to squeeze Fili's hand to stop him from outright laughing when King Thranduil bowed to her with a stiff posture. She heard Dis hiss at her other son and brother.

She teared up when her da bowed before her, wearing a proud smile and his own eyes holding tears. Her heart ached for her mama to be standing next to him but then she brushed her fingers against the necklace, _her mama's necklace_, that her da had given her on her wedding day and she felt slightly better. Even more so when Fili leaned over the arm of her chair and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

She laughed when after bowing with Bain, Tilda all but ran to Kili; who pulled the young girl onto his lap with amusement. Sigrid dare say she even saw Thorin smile fondly as Kili did so.

"Princess," Fili smiled at her.

_"Princess," _Sigrid whispered to herself.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! (: As always I appreciate your comments, likes and favorites! As well as your follows! They mean so much!_**

**_-KT xo_**


End file.
